


Initial Thoughts (A poem by Kurt Hummel)

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle





	Initial Thoughts (A poem by Kurt Hummel)

F. was a knight in armor everyone adored  
But sometimes he was clumsy with the sharp end of the sword

S. was kind and beautiful, gentle like a fawn  
And just as unattainable. In moments, he was gone

B. was a breath of life who caused this ghost to wake  
He had power to expand a heart, and ways to make it break

C. was a velvet cape when cold was setting in  
He felt good on the ego but his usefulness was thin

A. was new beginning, a joyful seed to sprout  
But it dried up in the soil, as the rain had all run out

And yet, with all the ways that they protected, loved, and flattered  
Ultimately I. was the only one that mattered


End file.
